My Immortal
by Khylis Luez
Summary: Song fic set in Gen 1 during the movie. Takes place in the medlab while Prime is being examined. Different Transformers and what they are thinking during this time.


Songfic: My Immortal by Evanescence

Genre: Transformers Gen 1

Characters: Multiple

"I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone"

It's dark, and very solemn in the medlab. Those rookies are here along with my old teacher and friend plus that quack pot scientist, plus the human. Humans are squishy, but I like that one. He is nice to my brothers and me, so I'm nice back. Prime is hurt really bad, and I'm angry about it. I know I'm the youngest and they think we're stupid, but we know about death. We know Prime is dying, and it angers us to no ends. Stupid Devastator and Megatron stepped on us, but Prime fought him and won even with the rookie's intrusion. Now Prime is dying cause of it, and suddenly even the sky doesn't comfort me.

"These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along"

Primes don't do this to us. I've seen to many die, and I can't take another one, especially now. Chromia is going to be hard enough to handle with him dead, but add you to the mix and nothing is going to be ok again. Look at the rookies standing there looking at me as if I know the answer to this. Being a veteran doesn't make it any easier to deal with when you lose friends, and it doesn't give you any extra insight into the matter. Oh I could pretend the Cause will be fine and go on without him, but everyone knows Prime is our heart in this. Heh…using Human terms, but it works. Without Prime, what hope do we have?

"You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me"

Prime, I'm not ready for this. You've entrusted the Matrix to me, and leadership of the Autobots, and I'm not ready for it. Why did you do this, why do you have to die! It isn't fair to make me lead them; I'm just a soldier. But I can't hate you for it. Even as you died you tried to comfort us all, help us cope and understand. But there is no understanding here. I'm supposed to take you're place as leader Prime, and no one can fill those boots. No one.

"These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me"

Poor Roddy. I've never seen him so torn up before. I know him as well as Springer does, and I know he blames himself for Prime's dying here in front of us. Its not his fault and no one blames him for it, including Prime, but that doesn't comfort him at all. And Prime, I didn't think you could die. None of us did. You always stood there so strong, so noble, daring the enemy to challenge you as if you where invulnerable, and we thought you where. I guess none of us are after all, and its time we grew up. The Decepticons want a fight, they have one!

"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along"

Damn it! Why was I so stupid? I had to get close, had to see Prime win, and look what it caused to happen. He's lying there dying in front of us, and it's my fault! Megatron was defeated and we'd won…the war could have been over! But I had to get in the way as usual, and now Prime is dying because of it. But what hurts most is after he won and I ran to help him with his wounds, the look Prime gave me. It wasn't hatred or anger, but forgiveness. I caused him to be mortally wounded and he forgave me for it. Now he's dying, and with him our hearts die also. You dead Decepticons! You just don't know it yet.

"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have

All of me"

My poor Autobots. They've gathered around me and even without the pain I see in their eyes I know my time is short. They've fought so well, so hard, and have been more than just my soldiers these long years. They've been…my friends. I must leave you now my friends, and I am sorry for it. I have to leave you alone, and I am sorry. Forgive me…


End file.
